1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector structure and a computer system with grounding function, and more particularly, to a connector structure and a computer system capable of grounding a docking station with a host device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For expanding functions of a notebook computer in the market, a conventional docking station for docking with the notebook computer is available to provide various interfaces to connect to peripheral devices. The notebook computer can apply the peripheral devices as a desktop computer when connecting to the docking station; and the notebook computer can be a portable device when separating from the docking station. However, electrostatic discharging protection of a computer device is an important issue in use of some areas with dry weather. For example, when a notebook computer is used in a dry surrounding, static electricity is easily transmitted from hands of a user to electronic components disposed inside the notebook computer. As the notebook computer does not have electrostatic protecting function, the electronic components may be damaged by the static electricity. In the prior art, some electrostatic discharging components are disposed on the notebook computer and its docking station, and some holes are formed on the covering components to make electrostatic discharging components protrude out for enhancing effect of electrostatic discharging protection. It has drawbacks of long labor hours, large assembly tolerance, expensive manufacturing cost, and affecting preferable aesthetic appearance. Thus, design of a grounding mechanism with a simple structure for providing grounding function and electrostatic discharge protection preferably is an important issue in the mechanical design industry.